


The Deal

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Language, M/M, Sex Talk, Virgin Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to curl Jim's toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

The Deal  
By Patt

 

“I don’t think this was part of the deal,” An aroused and anxious Jim said as he blushed while Blair was unzipping Jim’s jeans. 

“What deal?” Blair asked and then kissed him with desire and need. 

“The whole Sentinel project, I think we’re crossing the line here,” Jim said trying to stay strong and in control but losing the fight quickly. It felt too good to be true. 

“If you don’t want it, then tell me no,” Blair reasoned with his Sentinel. 

“It just seems sort of sudden, doesn’t it?” Jim asked still breathing heavy from the kissing and the jeans being unzipped. 

“You’re hard as a rock, so I take it you’re not opposed to the idea,” Blair responded. 

Jim moaned as Blair took Jim’s cock out of his jeans and started to stroke him, slowly and lovingly. 

“No, not opposed, so much as just surprised.” Jim leaned down and kissed Blair with as much need and desire as Blair had done earlier. 

“As long as you’re not opposed, then we’ll get this show on the road,” Blair said calmly, unlike Jim who was a nervous wreck. 

“Don’t you think we should talk about it first?” Jim pleaded. **He** needed some time to think about it. 

Blair pulled back, smiled at Jim and said, “Get Ready to have your toes curled…”

Jim moaned, “ **Oh shit…** ”

“I suggest we move this upstairs, what do you think? Blair asked. 

“Sure…” Jim answered very quietly and almost shyly. 

“Jim, are you or aren’t you on the same page as me?” Blair asked as he put some space between the two of them. 

Blair saw the nervous look and worried about it. 

“You’ve been with guys before, right?” Blair asked. 

Jim blushed and Blair realized he hadn’t been. “Jim, what were you going to do, just go along with it without saying a word?” Now Blair wasn’t so warm for Jim’s form. 

“It feels good, **you** make me feel good, so I figured I’d try it out.” Jim explained. 

“Jim, you don’t hop the fence at your age, that’s just ridiculous. Forget I even brought it up.” Blair put Jim’s cock back in his jeans and zipped said jeans up as quickly as he could. 

Jim looked pissed. “So you don’t want me if I’m new to this?”

“Jim, I think sometimes you just go along with things so I’ll stay.”

“I was going to let you make my toes curl…” Jim admitted. 

Blair sighed and said, “There will not be any toe curling tonight. I need a cold shower.”

“I’m a little insulted. You think I would sleep with you just to make you stay with me?” Jim asked with a stricken look on his face. 

Blair sighed again and said, “Jim, you do almost anything I ask you to. So why would this be any different?”

“I’ve enjoyed looking at men for years; I just never acted on it because I was afraid. But with you, I’m not.”

Blair had to know, so he asked, “Tell me Jim, have you ever gone in the back door with any of your dates?” 

“Yes, and I liked it a lot. That’s why I was trying it with them, because next I wanted to try it out with a male,” Jim explained further. 

“So you’ve thought of being with a male before you met me?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, a few times, I like the way men move and wondered what it would have been like, but I was too afraid to try it.” Jim truly believed this. 

Blair asked, “Then why did you want to stop and talk about it with me?”

“Because I’m a little nervous, just shoot me why don’t you?” 

“All the more reason to stop things and talk them over before we make mistakes. I don’t want us to be a mistake, Jim.”

“I don’t want us to be a mistake either, Blair. So let’s talk.”

“Where do you want to start, big guy?”

“How many men have you been with?”

“Wow, talk about asking the big questions. I’ve probably been with about 12 guys through the years. I’m very selective. I test negative every year too, in case you’re wondering.”

“I was wondering about it. I mean, would we use protection or not? If we’re exclusive, would we still need condoms?” Jim was now sitting next to Blair asking the hard questions. 

“You want to go bareback? Well, it’s fine as long as the person cleans himself really well, but it’s not so fine if you’re not clean, because it can cause infections. I’ve always wanted to go bareback, but never have. I never trusted anyone enough to do it with them,” Blair said. 

“So you would teach me how to clean myself properly?” Jim asked shyly. 

“Jim, I think it’s so cool that you’re even considering letting me top, that I would teach you anything you wanted to know. I love you so much.”

“I’m in love with you, too, Blair. I didn’t know if it was too soon to say it, so I’m glad to hear that you feel the same about me. Do you have any books on the subject of gay sex?” Jim asked curiously. 

Blair got up and walked into his room. When he came back out, he had three books, all having to do with gay sex. The first one was called Ultimate Gay Sex by Michael Thomas Ford, the next one was called, When I Knew by Robert Trachtenberg and the last one was The Advocate Guide to Gay Men’s Health and Wellness, by Frank Spinelli. 

“These will get you started and we’ll hold off on sex until you’ve read them. I think you should be really sure about what you’re thinking of doing. So promise me that we’re going to go slow and read the books,” Blair said. 

“What happened to you’re going to curl my toes?” Jim was disappointed, to say the least. 

“I’ll curl your toes when the time comes. Right now, how about we just read the books together, ask each other questions and find some answers?” Blair suggested. 

“Works for me,” Jim said as he started to open the first book. 

Blair knew this was going to be hell waiting, but it was going to be worth the wait. Jim was worth everything. Then Blair would curl his fucking toes…

The end


End file.
